


And if I had to make the choice again

by zjemciciastko



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/pseuds/zjemciciastko
Summary: Jorge thinks about this, about the most important man in his life, and he can’t help feeling that the decision he made was the right call.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	And if I had to make the choice again

On his way back to the motorhome, Jorge feels a bit dizzy. There are fans yelling after him, asking for selfies and autographs, but it’s as if he were stuck in a bubble, their voices muffled and unclear. He doesn’t stop for any of them, now really isn’t the best time, but he makes a mental note to give them some extra attention on Sunday. They deserve it after having been there with him through thick and thin.

The metal staircase is thudding as Jorge takes the last steps leading to the door. He hesitates a moment before pressing the handle, the voices calling him no longer registering at all and his thoughts a mess. It’s hard to tell how long he stands there, probably no more than a minute or two, but it feels like forever. 

In the end, Jorge gives himself a mental kick and goes inside. He finds Dani in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil with a mug in his hand, the one with 99 and Jorge’s logo printed on its walls. Jorge stands in the doorway, a small quirk to his lips as he waits for Dani to notice him. It takes a few seconds, the radio covering all the other noises, but when Dani turns around, he’s beaming, and Jorge is once again reminded of how much he loves that man.

Dani puts the mug on the counter, the electric kettle also quickly forgotten. “Hi, right in time. I thought they’d keep you there for longer.”

“Unlike you, I’ll have to wait half a year to become a legend,” Jorge replies, letting himself be wrapped in Dani’s arms. “Honestly, I’m glad it’s over.”

Dani’s hand moving slowly over Jorge’s back is soothing, gentle. Dani is warmth and tenderness, something Jorge didn’t have much of before meeting him and something that still surprises him at times even though they have known each other for years. Sometimes, Jorge still doesn’t think he deserves all that affection.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dani asks. 

Jorge shrugs, almost having forgotten about the retirement for a moment. His head is filled with so many thoughts that he isn’t really sure what he wants anymore. 

Dani seems to get it, probably because he knows exactly what it’s like to be in this exact predicament, so he doesn’t push. They sit down on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket that’s too small for the two of them, Dani’s arms wrapped around Jorge’s waist.

“I’m actually relieved,” Jorge begins when he’s finally managed to sort out some of his thoughts. “I haven’t felt this free in a few years. Since Yamaha, I guess. And at least I won’t have to see that monstrosity ever again, I swear that Marquez must’ve cursed that bike when he first signed with Honda.”

Dani lets a little laugh out. “Marc has a lot of talent, but I think you’re overestimating him a bit.” 

Jorge snorts. “I’m sure there was some voodoo involved,” he insists, smirking when he gets another grin out of Dani. “On a more serious note, I’d rather spend more time with you. And I meant it when I said I needed long vacations.”

The vision of peace and quiet somewhere far away is rather tempting. There’s little Jorge wants more than disconnecting from everything, lie on the beach and not have to worry about whys and what nows. He has a vague plan formed in his mind, but it’s not something he’s thought about much yet, so he leaves all the options open for the time being. 

Dani wriggles a little, causing the blanket to fold. Jorge observes him reach downwards, a lewd joke on the tip of his tongue, when Dani hums a little, holding his phone in the right hand.

“This will do, I hope?” Dani asks, showing Jorge the device. 

Jorge takes it, glancing at whatever it is that Dani is trying to show him. It turns out to be an email from a company Jorge doesn’t recognise, but as his eyes scan its content, he cannot stop the smile beginning to spread on his face. 

“Anything will do as long as you are there with me,” he says, not caring that later Dani will most likely make fun of him being a big sap. “Sounds great. Thank you.”

It’s obvious that Dani has put a lot of thought in making plans for their holidays, making sure that everything is to Jorge’s liking. The place looks like it’d give them the much needed privacy, far away from anyone but the hotel stuff that promises proper protection and discretion; Dani chose well. Jorge snuggles up closer to him and gives him a little peck on the lips. For the first time today he’s calm, the worries and stress gone out of a sudden, replaced with content; Dani has always had the amazing ability of making him feel safe. 

Dani pokes him in the shoulder. “Just please don’t bring those outrageous swimming trunks this time, okay? They were horrible.” 

He frowns, surely thinking of the bright piece of ugliness Jorge used to wear. 

“It depends,” Jorge tells him, pretending to weight the options. “Last time you were very eager to take them off me, so I think I might pack them again.” 

Dani makes a face, rolling his eyes at the same time. He mutters something that could be either a threat of not wanting to be seen with Jorge if he wears the trunks, or a promise of lots of sex as long as Jorge doesn’t pack the trunks. Jorge chooses to believe it’s the latter. 

They bicker for a bit longer where Dani complains about Jorge’s fashion choices to which Jorge responds with _You know you love me, _ and Dani agrees without a second thought. Jorge sinks deeper into the sofa, accepting Dani’s offer of using the older man’s shoulder as a resting spot for his head. 

“Tony actually said that he’s happy to have two dads at home now, can you believe?” he says, covering the yawn with the back of his hand; it’s been a long day and he didn’t have much sleep at night, either. 

Dani snickers, the laughter bubbling in his chest. Jorge thinks it’s the most adorable sound in the world. 

“I’m sure he’s happy he’ll be free of your nagging,” Dani teases, tangling his leg with one of Jorge’s. 

“I can get Vale to look after him, he has so many kids that one more wouldn’t make a difference,” Jorge counters. From the sceptical look, it’s clear that Dani doesn’t treat the idea seriously; Valentino is one of the last people they’d trust with looking after a teenage boy. 

There’s a moment of silence when instead of talking, Dani places soft kisses along Jorge’s jawline, much more sweet and affectionate than anything else. Jorge lets his eyelids close for a moment, content with the gestures, Dani’s breath tickling his ear every few seconds. He thinks about this, about the most important man in his life, and he can’t help feeling that the decision he made was the right call. 

“I’m proud of you, you know? I’m happy we could ride together,” Dani mentions out of a sudden. When Jorge glances to the side, Dani is looking at him with so much fondness that it nearly makes Jorge’s heart burst. 

Jorge takes a deep inhale. He blinks a few times as the stinging of his eyes is becoming incessant, but he refuses to cry. Dani wouldn’t judge him for it, Jorge knows, however, not crying is one of the promises Jorge doesn’t want to break. 

“I’m happy too, even if you were annoying me more often than not when we were younger.” Jorge responds, the memories of their arguments now an amusing memory. “Thank you for everything.” 

Dani sends him the brightest of smiles.

“Also,” Jorge begins, “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have signed that contract in the first place. Maybe you’d have done a better job this year,” he says, because taking Dani’s seat is one of the few regrets he has. 

Dani seems to have a different opinion as he’s quick to deny the assumptions Jorge formed. 

“I don’t think my collarbone couldn’t withstood another fracture,” he jokes; Jorge’s eyes automatically fly to the pale scars exposed by Dani’s shirt. “I’m quite liking the retirement, too.” 

It doesn’t seem like Dani feels any resentment, which is a big relief, and Jorge actually agrees with the point he makes. If there’s one good thing about retirement, it’s the injuries they no longer have to suffer from. 

“Still, I feel bad,” he repeats. 

“You shouldn’t.” Dani shrugs it off, not bothered at all. “I had other options, if I wanted to ride, I could. And you deserved that seat, you know why?”

Jorge shakes his head. 

“Because,” Dani begins, his smile forcing Jorge’s heart to skip a beat. “You’re not a great rider. You’re a champion.” 

The words aren’t very intelligible when Jorge’s whispering them against Dani’s lips, but by the reactions he’s getting, he’s pretty sure that Dani gets that _So are you._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this fic is, just some plotless fluff. I'm still upset about what happened, so I'd rather think about Dani and Jorge being sweet and fluffy and enjoying their retirement together on some nice beach, like they deserve.
> 
> Also, I apologise for being a shit person and taking so much time to reply to the comments. 
> 
> Like always, thank you for reading.


End file.
